The present invention is directed to polypeptides related to vascular endothelial cell growth factor (hereinafter sometimes referred to as VEGF) and bone morphogenetic protein 1 (hereinafter sometimes referred to as BMP1), termed herein as VEGF-E polypeptides, nucleic acids encoding therefor, methods for preparing VEGF-E, and methods, compositions, and assays utilizing VEGF-E.
Various naturally occurring polypeptides reportedly induce the proliferation of endothelial cells. Among those polypeptides are the basic and acidic fibroblast growth factors (FGF) (Burgess and Maciag, Annual Rev. Biochem., 58: 575 (1989)), platelet-derived endothelial cell growth factor (PD-ECGF) (Ishikawa et al., Nature, 338: 557 (1989)), and vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF). Leung et al., Science, 246: 1306 (1989); Ferrara and Henzel, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 161: 851 (1989); Tischer et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 165: 1198 (1989); EP 471,754B granted Jul. 31, 1996.
The heparin-binding endothelial cell-growth factor, VEGF, was identified and purified from media conditioned by bovine pituitary follicular or folliculo-stellate cells several years ago. See Ferrara et al., Biophys. Res. Comm., 161: 851 (1989). Media conditioned by cells transfected with the human VEGF (hVEGF) cDNA promoted the proliferation of capillary endothelial cells, whereas control cells did not. Leung et al., Science, 246: 1306 (1989). VEGF is a naturally occurring compound that is produced in follicular or folliculo-stellate cells (FC), a morphologically well-characterized population of granular cells. The FC are stellate cells that send cytoplasmic processes between secretory cells.
VEGF is expressed in a variety of tissues as multiple homodimeric isoforms (121, 165, 189 and 206 amino acids per monomer), also collectively referred to as hVEGF-related proteins, resulting from alternative RNA splicing. The 121-amino acid protein differs from hVEGF by virtue of the deletion of the 44 amino acids between residues 116 and 159 in hVEGF. The 189-amino acid protein differs from hVEGF by virtue of the insertion of 24 amino acids at residue 116 in hVEGF, and apparently is identical to human vascular permeability factor (hVPF). The 206-amino acid protein differs from hVEGF by virtue of an insertion of 41 amino acids at residue 116 in hVEGF. Houck et al., Mol. Endocrin., 5: 1806 (1991); Ferrara et al., J. Cell. Biochem., 47: 211 (1991); Ferrara et al., Endocrine Reviews, 13: 18 (1992); Keck et al., Science, 246: 1309 (1989); Connolly et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264: 20017 (1989); EP 370,989 published May 30, 1990. VEGF121 is a soluble mitogen that does not bind heparin; the longer forms of VEGF bind heparin with progressively higher affinity. The heparin-binding forms of VEGF can be cleaved in the carboxy terminus by plasmin to release (a) diffusible form(s) of VEGF. The amino acid sequence of the carboxy-terminal peptide identified after plasmin cleavage is Arg110-Al111. Amino terminal xe2x80x9ccorexe2x80x9d protein, VEGF (1-110), isolated as a homodimer, binds neutralizing monoclonal antibodies (4.6.1 and 2E3) and soluble forms of FMS-like tyrosine kinase (FLT-1), kinase domain region (KDR) and fetal liver kinase (FLK) receptors with similar affinity compared to the intact VEGF165 homodimer.
As noted, VEGF contains two domains that are responsible respectively for binding to the KDR and FLT-1 receptors. These receptors exist only on endothelial (vascular) cells. As cells become depleted in oxygen, because of trauma and the like, VEGF production increases in such cells which then bind to the respective receptors in order to signal ultimate biological effect. The signal then increases vascular permeability and the cells divide and expand to form new vascular pathwaysxe2x80x94vasculogenesis and angiogenesis.
Thus, VEGF is useful for treating conditions in which a selected action on the vascular endothelial cells, in the absence of excessive tissue growth, is important, for example, diabetic ulcers and vascular injuries resulting from trauma such as subcutaneous wounds. Being a vascular (artery and venus) endothelial cell growth factor, VEGF restores cells that are damaged, a process referred to as vasculogenesis, and stimulates the formulation of new vessels, a process referred to as angiogenesis.
VEGF would also find use in the restoration of vasculature after a myocardial infarct, as well as other uses that can be deduced. In this regard, inhibitors of VEGF are sometimes desirable, particularly to mitigate processes such as angiogenesis and vasculogenesis in cancerous cells.
It is now well established that angiogenesis, which involves the formation of new blood vessels from preexisting endothelium, is implicated in the pathogenesis of a variety of disorders. These include solid tumors and metastasis, atherosclerosis, retrolental fibroplasia, hemangiomas, chronic inflammation, intraocular neovascular syndromes such as proliferative retinopathies, e.g., diabetic retinopathy, age-related macular degeneration (AMD), neovascular glaucoma, immune rejection of transplanted corneal tissue and other tissues, rheumatoid arthritis, and psoriasis. Folkman et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267: 10931-10934 (1992); Klagsbrun et al., Annu. Rev. Physiol., 53: 217-239 (1991); and Garner A, xe2x80x9cVascular diseasesxe2x80x9d, In: Pathobiology of Ocular Disease. A Dynamic Approach, Garner A, Klintworth G K, Eds., 2nd Edition (Marcel Dekker, N.Y., 1994), pp 1625-1710.
In the case of tumor growth, angiogenesis appears to be crucial for the transition from hyperplasia to neoplasia, and for providing nourishment to the growing solid tumor. Folkman et al., Nature, 339: 58 (1989). The neovascularization allows the tumor cells to acquire a growth advantage and proliferative autonomy compared to the normal cells. Accordingly, a correlation has been observed between density of microvessels in tumor sections and patient survival in breast cancer as well as in several other tumors. Weidner et al., N Engl J Med, 324: 1-6 (1991); Horak et al., Lancet, 340: 1120-1124 (1992); Macchiarini et al., Lancet, 340: 145-146 (1992).
The search for positive regulators of angiogenesis has yielded many candidates, including aFGF, bFGF, TGF-xcex1, TGF-xcex2, HGF, TNF-xcex1, angiogenin, IL-8, etc. Folkman et al., J.B.C., supra, and Klagsbrun et al., supra. The negative regulators so far identified include thrombospondin (Good et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA., 87: 6624-6628 (1990)), the 16-kilodalton N-terminal fragment of prolactin (Clapp et al., Endocrinology, 133: 1292-1299 (1993)), angiostatin (O""Reilly et al. Cell, 79: 315-328 (1994)), and endostatin. O""ReiIly et al., Cell, 88: 277-285 (1996). Work done over the last several years has established the key role of VEGF, not only in stimulating vascular endothelial cell proliferation, but also in inducing vascular permeability and angiogenesis. Ferrara et al., Endocr. Rev., 18: 4-25 (1997). The finding that the loss of even a single VEGF allele results in embryonic lethality points to an irreplaceable role played by this factor in the development and differentiation of the vascular system. Furthermore, VEGF has been shown to be a key mediator of neovascularization associated with tumors and intraocular disorders. Ferrara et al., Endocr. Rev., supra. The VEGF mRNA is overexpressed by the majority of human tumors examined. Berkman et al., J Clin Invest, 91: 153-159 (1993); Brown et al., Human Pathol., 26: 86-91 (1995); Brown et al., Cancer Res., 53: 4727-4735 (1993); Mattern et al., Brit. J. Cancer, 73: 931-934 (1996); Dvorak et al., Am J. Pathol., 146: 1029-1039 (1995).
Also, the concentration levels of VEGF in eye fluids are highly correlated to the presence of active proliferation of blood vessels in patients with diabetic and other ischemia-related retinopathies. Aiello et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 331: 1480-1487 (1994). Furthermore, recent studies have demonstrated the localization of VEGF in choroidal neovascular membranes in patients affected by AMD. Lopez et al., Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci., 37: 855-868 (1996). Anti-VEGF neutralizing antibodies suppress the growth of a variety of human tumor cell lines in nude mice (Kim et al., Nature, 362: 841-844 (1993); Warren et al., J. Clin. Invest., 95: 1789-1797 (1995); Borgstrxc3x6m et al., Cancer Res., 56: 4032-4039 (1996); Melnyk et al., Cancer Res., 56: 921-924 (1996)) and also inhibit intraocular angiogenesis in models of ischemic retinal disorders. Adamis et al., Arch. Ophthalmol., 114: 66-71 (1996). Therefore, anti-VEGF monoclonal antibodies or other inhibitors of VEGF action are promising candidates for the treatment of solid tumors and various intraocular neovascular disorders. Such antibodies are described, for example, in EP 817,648 published Jan. 14, 1998 and in PCT/US 98/06724 filed Apr. 3, 1998.
Regarding the bone morphogenetic protein family, members of this family have been reported as being involved in the differentiation of cartilage and the promotion of vascularization and osteoinduction in preformed hydroxyapatite. Zou, et al., Genes Dev. (U.S.), 11(17):2191 (1997); Levine, et al., Ann. Plast. Surg., 39(2):158 (1997). A number of related bone morphogenetic proteins have been identified, all members of the bone morphogenetic protein (BMP) family. Bone morphogenetic native and mutant proteins, nucleic acids encoding them, related compounds including receptors, host cells, and uses are further described in at least: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,670,338; 5,454,419; 5,661,007; 5,637,480; 5,631,142; 5,166,058; 5,620,867; 5,543,394; 4,877,864; 5,013,649; 5,106,748; and 5,399,677. Of particular interest are proteins having homology with bone morphogenetic protein 1, a procollagen C-proteinase that plays key roles in regulating matrix deposition.
In view of the role of vascular endothelial cell growth and angiogenesis in many diseases and disorders, it is desirable to have a means of reducing or inhibiting one or more of the biological effects causing these processes. It is also desirable to have a means of assaying for the presence of pathogenic polypeptides in normal and diseased conditions, and especially cancer. Further, in a specific aspect, as there is no generally applicable therapy for the treatment of cardiac hypertrophy, the identification of factors that can prevent or reduce cardiac myocyte hypertrophy is of primary importance in the development of new therapeutic strategies to inhibit pathophysiological cardiac growth. While there are several treatment modalities for various cardiovascular and oncologic disorders, there is still a need for additional therapeutic approaches.
The present invention is predicated upon research intended to identify novel polypeptides which are related to VEGF and the BMP family, and in particular, polypeptides which have a role in the survival, proliferation, and/or differentiation of cells. While the novel polypeptides are not expected to have biological activity identical to the known polypeptides to which they have homology, the known polypeptide biological activities can be used to determine the relative biological activities of the novel polypeptides. In particular, the novel polypeptides described herein can be used in assays which are intended to determine the ability of a polypeptide to induce survival, proliferation, or differentiation of cells. In turn, the results of these assays can be used accordingly, for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. The results of such research are the subject of the present invention.
Accordingly, in one aspect of the invention is provided isolated nucleic acid comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding a vascular endothelial cell growth factor-E (VEGF-E) polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 1 through 345 of FIG. 2 (SEQ ID NO:2). In preferred embodiments, this nucleic acid comprises the coding nucleotide sequence of FIG. 1 (i.e., it comprises residues 259 through 1293 of SEQ ID NO: 1), or its complement. In other aspects, the invention provides a vector comprising this nucleic acid, preferably one that is operably linked to control sequences recognized by a host cell transformed with the vector, as well as a host cell comprising the nucleic acid, preferably a host cell transformed with the vector. Preferably, this host cell is a Chinese Hamster Ovary cell, an insect cell, an E. coli cell, or a yeast cell, and is most preferably a baculovirus-infected insect cell.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a process for producing a VEGF-E polypeptide comprising culturing the host cell described above under conditions suitable for expression of the VEGF-E polypeptide and recovering the VEGF-E polypeptide from the cell culture. Further provided is a polypeptide produced by this process.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence set forth in SEQ ID NO:2.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides a chimeric polypeptide comprising the VEGF-E polypeptide fused to a heterologous amino acid sequence. In preferred embodiments, the heterologous amino acid sequence is an epitope tag sequence or a Fc region of an immunoglobulin.
In another aspect of the invention is provided a composition comprising the VEGF-E polypeptide in admixture with a carrier. In a preferred aspect, the composition comprises a therapeutically effective amount of the polypeptide, wherein the carrier is a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Also preferred is where the composition further comprises a cardiovascular, endothelial, or angiogenic agent.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a method for preparing the composition for the treatment of a cardiovascular or endothelial disorder comprising admixing a therapeutically effective amount of the VEGF-E polypeptide with the carrier.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a pharmaceutical product comprising:
(a) the composition described above;
(b) a container containing said composition; and
(c) a label affixed to said container, or a package insert included in said pharmaceutical product referring to the use of said VEGF-E polypeptide in the treatment of a cardiovascular or endothelial disorder.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a method for diagnosing a disease or a susceptibility to a disease related to a mutation in a nucleic acid sequence encoding VEGF-E comprising:
(a) isolating a nucleic acid sequence encoding VEGF-E from a sample derived from a host; and
(b) determining a mutation in the nucleic acid sequence encoding VEGF-E.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a method of diagnosing cardiovascular and endothelial disorders in a mammal comprising detecting the level of expression of a gene encoding a VEGF-E polypeptide (a) in a test sample of tissue cells obtained from the mammal, and (b) in a control sample of known normal tissue cells of the same cell type, wherein a higher or lower expression level in the test sample indicates the presence of a cardiovascular or endothelial dysfunction in the mammal from which the test tissue cells were obtained.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides a method for treating a cardiovascular or endothelial disorder in a mammal comprising administering to the mammal an effective amount of a VEGF-E polypeptide. Preferably, the disorder is cardiac hypertrophy, trauma, or a bone-related disorder. Also, preferably said mammal is human. In another preferred embodiment, the disorder is cardiac hypertrophy and it is characterized by the presence of an elevated level of PGF2xcex1, or it has been induced by myocardial infarction, where preferably said VEGF-E polypeptide administration is initiated within 48 hours following myocardial infarction. In another preferred embodiment, the cardiovascular or endothelial disorder is cardiac hypertrophy and said VEGF-E polypeptide is administered together with a cardiovascular or endothelial agent. More preferably, said cardiovascular, endothelial, or angiogenic agent is selected from the group consisting of an antihypertensive drug, an ACE-inhibitor, an endothelin receptor antagonist, and a thrombolytic agent.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for identifying an agonist to a VEGF-E polypeptide comprising:
(a) contacting cells and a candidate compound under conditions that allow the polypeptide to stimulate proliferation of the cells; and
(b) measuring the extent to which cell proliferation is inhibited by the compound.
Further provided is an agonist to a VEGF-E polypeptide identified by the above method.
Also provided is a method for identifying a compound that inhibits the expression or activity of a VEGF-E polypeptide, comprising:
(a) contacting a candidate compound with the polypeptide under conditions and for a time sufficient to allow the compound and polypeptide to interact; and
(b) measuring the extent to which the compound interacts with the polypeptide.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a compound identified by the above method.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a compound that inhibits the expression or activity of a VEGF-E polypeptide.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for treating an angiogenic disorder in a mammal comprising administering to the mammal an effective amount of an antagonist to a VEGF-E polypeptide. In a preferred embodiment, the angiogenic disorder is cancer or age-related macular degeneration. In another preferred embodiment, the mammal is human. In a further preferred aspect, an effective amount of an angiostatic agent is administered in conjunction with the antagonist.
In other aspects, the invention provides an isolated antibody that binds a VEGF-E polypeptide. Preferably, this antibody is a monoclonal antibody.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a method for inhibiting angiogenesis induced by VEGF-E polypeptide in a mammal comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of the antibody to the mammal, where preferably the mammal is a human. Also, the mammal preferably has a tumor or a retinal disorder. In another preferred aspect, the mammal has cancer and the antibody is administered in combination with a chemotherapeutic agent, a growth inhibitory agent, or a cytotoxic agent.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention provides a method for determining the presence of a VEGF-E polypeptide comprising exposing a cell suspected of containing the VEGF-E polypeptide to the antibody and determining binding of said antibody to said cell.
In yet another preferred aspect, the invention supplies a method of diagnosing cardiovascular, endothelial, or angiogenic disorders in a mammal comprising (a) contacting the antibody with a test sample of tissue cells obtained from the mammal, and (b) detecting the formation of a complex between the anti-VEGF-E antibody and the VEGF_E polypeptide in the test sample.
In still further aspects, the invention provides a cancer diagnostic kit comprising the antibody and a carrier in suitable packaging. Preferably, the kit further comprises instructions for using said antibody to detect the VEGF-E polypeptide.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides an article of manufacture, comprising:
a container;
a label on the container; and
a composition comprising an anti-VEGF-E antibody contained within the container; wherein the label on the container indicates that the composition can be used in therapeutic or diagnostic methods.